El amor es mas fuerte que todo
by yess-alice
Summary: Edward es un universitario y Alice una chica menor que el de otro pais...podra triunfar el amor y atravesar las pruebas que se le interpongan?
1. Capitulo I El Destino

**CAPITULO I "EL DESTINO"**

**Edward POV:**

Era un día como cualquier otro, luego de salir de la universidad me dirigí a mi casa, me fui a mi habitación y sin nada que hacer tome mi laptop. Luego de estar casi dos horas en MSN, facebook, my space, netlog, sónico, hi5, etc. y no encontrar nada interesante que hacer, decidí ir al foro de mi película favorita "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Al ver que ninguno de mis amigos que siempre hablaba estaba conectado decidí irme pero antes de hacerlo vi que se acababa de conectar una chica que nunca la había visto, así que concluí que era nueva y para ser cortes decidí darle la bienvenida y presentarme. Ella se mostraba algo distante en la conversación, como si tuviera miedo. Me conto que se llamaba Alice, que era de Chile, que tenia 14 años y que tenia una hermana llamada Jane. Algo de ella me parecía fascinante pero ella seguía siendo fría, manteniéndose distante. Luego de hablar con ella varias horas tuve que marcharme, pero no sin antes preguntarle si volveríamos a hablar algún día. Ella un poco dudosa me dijo que mañana se conectaría a la misma hora. Me despedí de ella y me fui.

Esta chicha Alice por mas que no sabia mucho de ella ya que se mantenía distante, fría me había caído muy bien, hasta la había empezado a querer como a una hermanita menor.

**Alice POV:**

El día había sido muy pesado ya que las dos últimas clases eran de historia y la profesora estaba más pesada que de costumbre. Luego de esas dos largas clases por fin sonó el timbre de salida. Tome mi mochila y un poco mas salí corriendo.

Llegue a mi casa y al ver la computadora desocupada deje mi mochila tirada por ahí y decidí entrar al foro que el día anterior mi amiga Sue me había mostrado. Al entrar estaba algo confundida y nerviosa porque no sabía muy bien como funcionaba ese foro y por mas que me encantara "Orgullo y Prejuicio" no podía parecer una fan desesperada si quería conseguir amigos allí. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, alguien me hablo. Era un chico muy amable su nombre era Edward, vivía en Venezuela y tenia 16 años y me dijo que dentro de poco cumpliría los 17. El se mostro muy amble conmigo, en cambio yo fui, muy fría, eso fue así porque mi madre Esme me advirtió los riesgos que corría al hablar con personas desconocidas. Luego de intento saber más de mí y yo no le respondía o esquivaba sus preguntas. Así pasaron aproximadamente tres horas y el antes de irse me pregunto si volveríamos a hablar alguna vez?, y esta vez si le conteste, no evadí su pregunta. Luego de eso el se despidió. Me quede mirando el monitos y volviendo a leer la conversación varias veces. Luego de unas horas decidí irme a dormir. Mientras intentaba quedar dormía pensaba y me preguntaba a mi misma si volvería a hablar con mi "nuevo amigo".


	2. Chapter 2 Una Nueva Amistad

**CAPITULO II UNA NUEVA AMISTAD**

**Alice POV**

Al día siguiente tuve educación física así que me levante muy temprano ya que tenia de mañana. Me vestí, cuando termine mi hermana Jane aun no estaba lista así que tuve que esperarla. Luego de cinco minutos ella estaba lista y nos fuimos. Fue un día como cualquier otro, por el camino íbamos cantando como siempre, luego de una hora y media de clases volví a casa, tome un baño y me conecte al foro pero ya que era demasiado temprano para que mi "amigo" estuviera conectado y el no estaba.

Esme ya me había preparado la comida, así que comí y volví a irme al liceo.

**Edward POV**

Era temprano pero igual decidí entrar al foro por si encontraba a mi "nueva amiga" y las clases de la Universidad estaban demasiado aburridas. Una sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro cuando vi que a pesar de la hora que era ella estaba conectada. Para mi suerte en el momento en el que iba a hablarle ella se desconecto, maldije en voz baja ya que estaba en clases y volví a prestarle atención al profesor.

**Alice POV**

Por suerte ese día no se hizo tan largo como el anterior ya que las dos últimas clases las tuve libre. Antes de irme subí al segundo piso y fui a despedirme de mis amigas Rosalie y Reneesme ya que no estábamos en la misma clase. Llegue a mi casa corriendo pero para mi sorpresa mi hermana Jane estaba usando la computadora. Ella me la dio enseguida ya que se fue a lo de su novio Alec. Mientras esperaba mi amiga Sue me llamo y me conto una idea que se le había ocurrido para que consiguiera mas amigos en el foro.

**Edward POV**

Me quede toda la tarde en el foro pero ella no aprecio. Mis clases se hacían cada vez mas aburridas y me preguntaba porque había decidido estudiar medicina. En una clase que tuve libre me puse a releer la conversación del día anterior y luego de leerla cinco veces me di cuenta que ella se conectaría a la misma hora que ayer y me di cuenta que estaba esperando y ella hasta esa hora no aparecería. Así que decidí tomar mis clases un poco mas enserio y no preocuparme tanto por ella, después de todo ella estaría bien. Parte de mi no entendía porque me preocupaba por ella, luego me di cuenta que era porque por mas que fuera poco lo que la conociera le estaba empezando a querer como a una hermanita menor. Quizás era por el misterio que ella producía en mi al mantenerse tan distante.

Luego de salir de la Universidad y dirigirme a mi casa entre al foro y deje la laptop sobre la cama, ya que la chica con tanto misterio no estaba. Tome un libro y comencé a estudiar para mis clases del día siguiente. Mi laptop seguía sobre mi cama en el foro ya que sabía que ella se conectaría.

**Alice POV**

Colgué el teléfono luego de hablar con mi amiga Sue y fui hasta la computadora ya que Jane ya se había ido a la casa de Alec. Entre al foro y sonreí al ver que el estaba. No sabia que decirle así que me limite a decirle un simple "hola". Después de un rato de hablar con el recordé la idea de mi amiga Sue. Le comencé hablando si el conocía los juegos de familias que había dentro del foro, que eran simplemente para conocer nuevas personas. Entonces me atreví a decirle que mi idea era formar una de esas familias, y a preguntarle si quería formar parte de ella. Edward demoro un momento en contestar, lo que me asusto un poco y pensé que no iba querer formar parte, pero luego de tanto silencio, me respondió que si que le encantaría. Yo suspire aliviada y sonreí, y le pregunte que personaje quería ser, el me respondió el Señor Darci, claro si a ti te parece, si estas de acuerdo y le respondí que no había ningún problema. Luego el me pregunto que personaje iba a ser yo, y le respondí que íbamos a ser hermanos porque yo había elegido a la hermana del señor Darci.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que a mi me vencía el sueño así que me despedí y me fui.

La siguiente semana y media siguiente nada cambio con Edward o debería decir mi "nuevo hermano". En ese tiempo ya había conseguido novia para el en la familia. Ella se llamaba Bella era de México tenia 15 años y parecía ser una gran chica.

**Edward POV**

Me sorprendió que fuera ella la que me hablara primero aunque sea un tímido "hola".

Ella me invito a formar parte de su familia y aunque no me agradaban mucho esas familias acepte, ya que la quería conocer más. Resulto que ella seria mi hermana, lo que haría más simple saber más sobre ella.

Llego el fin de semana y paso una semana más. Con Alice las cosas solo cambiaron un poco, ahora era un poco menos fría conmigo. En la familia de Alice todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta incluso tenia una novia en la familia. Era una chica genial de México un año menor que yo, pero no me podía olvidar de la realidad, que eso era solo un juego, que yo ya tenía una novia que era Heidi.


	3. Capitulo III Celos

**CAPITULO III CELOS**

**Edward POV**

Mi novia ya sabia que formaba parte de la familia de Alice y que en ella había una chica demasiado agradable agradable (decía Heidi) y sabia que era de México. Ella dijo que no importaba pero la note algo molesta. La acompañe a su casa y me despedí de ella con un dulce y tierno beso.

**Heidi POV**

Llegue a mi casa luego de mi salida con Edward, el muy gentilmente me pidió que lo dejara acompañarme y acepte. Cuando se despidió ese beso tan tierno que me dio, me hizo dar cuenta que el aun era mío y que esa Bella no me lo quitaría, pero tenia un plan para asegurarme de que eso fuera así. Fui a mi laptop y entre al foro, ya que estaba registrada porque era de una de mis películas favoritas. Busque a Alice la dueña de la familia y hable con ella. Le pedí si podía entrar a la familia y ella acepto con mucho gusto.

**Alice POV**

Me sorprendió mucho que la novia de Edward quisiera unirse, algo de esto me resultaba extraño, así que decidí contárselo a el. Por suerte estaba conectado y cuando le fui a hablar pero e me gano de mano

_Hola hermanita! _Me dijo el

Reí ante tal expresión y luego de hablar un rato le conté sobre mi conversación con Heidi. El se notaba un poco frustrado

_-Estas bien?_ Le pregunte

-_Si, es solo que no puedo creer que no confié en mí.._Me dijo

_-Sabes algo, yo creo que si confía en ti, en la que no confía es en Bella _le dije

_-Los celos matan _agregue

Se notaba que no quería hablar sobre eso así que el cambio de tema.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo Bella me hizo el grupo en MSN de la familia _le dije, se lo pase y le pedí que lo agregue para así podríamos hablar mas fácil.

_Debo irme _le dije

El me pidió que me quedara un minuto más

_Para que? _Le pregunte

_Es que me gusta hablar contigo y he notado que eres demasiado tímida y eso me deja en claro que en la familia no hablaremos mucho por eso quería pedirte si me pasarías tu MSN así será mas fácil hablar._ Me dijo

Se lo pase y sin darle tiempo a que dijera mas nada me desconecte.

Me fui a dormir sin cenar ya que no tenía hambre.

**Edward POV**

Estaba algo despcionado de mi novia, pero ella hacia todo esto porque me quería. Tras dos semanas pude conocer lo encantadora que era mi nueva hermanita Alice, aunque para mi opinión ella era demasiado distinta a las chicas que conocía de su edad, ella era mas seria, mas dedicada, mas decidida, mas madura.

Luego de agregar a Alice y el grupo de la familia en MSN y ver que mi hermanita no estaba, decidí ir a comer algo a la cocina y luego irme a dormir. Mi mente en vez de estar pensando en Heidi como debía ser estaba pensando en Bella y en la foto de ella que me había mostrado ayer. Como esos pensamientos no se iban de mi mente tome una ducha de agua helada. Eso me ayudo un poco. Me quede dormido pensando en las cosas insieras sobre las mujeres que hace unos años me decía mi difunto padre.

**Heidi POV**

Edward me llamo, se notaba algo despcionado pero en cierta parte no me importo, yo no iba a permitir que me alejaran de el. Al fin y al cabo el me ama a mi, bueno eso creo. Me acosté sin cenar ya que esos malos pensamientos quedaron rondando en mi mente y gracias a ello se me había ido el apetito y el sueño, pero aun así intente dormir. Pasó una hora y no podía sacar de mi mente la duda de si mi Eddi me amaba o no, pero al final me gano el cansancio y me quede dormida.


	4. Capitulo IX Familia Complicada

**CAPITULO IV FAMILIA COMPLICADA**

**Edward POV**

Pasaron dos semanas más, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, con Alice cada día éramos más unidos, éramos como hermanos de toda la vida. Las cosas con Heidi habían empeorado un poco. Y con Bella hablábamos como siempre, pero la realidad era que me estaba interesando en ella sin darme cuenta.

**Alice POV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y esavamos a viernes, hoy no había tenido clases ya que era día festivo. En ese tiempo que pasó mi vida seguía casi igual, porque con Edward cada dia nos llevábamos mejor, pero yo me empezaba a comportar con el de una manera extraña que ni yo entendía.

Me desperté y pensé que iba a ser como cualquier otro día cuando no tenía clases, pero no, desde que me levante escuchando las peleas de mis padres. Ya que desde hace ya años mi padre como le gustaba hacerse el "Winner" y mandarse mensajitos con unas pobres locas y mi madre lo había descubierto meses atrás, incluso le rompió el chip del celular, pero el lo volvió a hacer. Comí con Jane en el living con la música lo mas alto posible, para no soportar las peleas y el mal humor de mis padres. Pero mi Carlisle vino desde la cocina y nos apago la música. Así que mientras terminábamos de comer prendí la tv, así no nos aburríamos. Termine de comer y lo mas rápido que pude lave el plato, los cubiertos y el vaso y Salí de allí.

Jane se las ingenio para irse a la casa de Alec, como siempre, era yo la que tenia que aguantar los problemas, ella solo escapaba. Jane beso mi mejilla se despidió y se fue, yo solo suspire y me quede tirada en el sofá sin ánimos de nada, ya que sabia lo que se venia. Fui a la computadora para entrar al foro y hablar un poco con Edward, no lo encontré. Al rato apareció Carlisle y me desenchufo la computadora.

Furiosa me encerré en mi habitación, puse música en mi celular, me coloque los audífonos y me conecte al MSN del celular para ver si Jasper, mi novio estaba. Jasper era mi mejor amigo desde la primaria y este año era mi compañero de laboratorio en química, el año anterior el me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi y que me esperaría hasta que muriera. En cambio el a mi no me gustaba pero lo había pensado todas las vacaciones y Jas siempre estuvo ahí conmigo apoyándome y se merecía una oportunidad, ya que el se la gano. Así que en conclusión Jasper era mi novio, pero también era mi novio en la familia ya que, ya que me rogo que fuera así porque no me quería perder.

Al conectarme Jasper no estaba conectado, pero vi que Edward me había agregado y lo acepte. El si estaba conectado y necesitaba hablar con alguien pero el me gano, ya que apenas me vio conectada me hablo

_-holaaa hermanita! Me dijo _

_-hola... fue lo único que dije_

_-como estas? Me parece que no muy bien, si es así sabes que puedes contar conmigo_…me dijo muy amablemente.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado y el intento tranquilizarme. Para mi sorpresa mi cara estaba llena de lágrimas, de dolor, de frustración, de tristeza.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida abrazada de un oso de Jane.

**Edward POV**

Cuando me conecte hable con Alice, ella estaba muy alterada, triste, se notaba en cada una de sus palabras, trate de tranquilizarla y en cierta parte creo que lo logre.

Me hizo recordar cuando mi padre estaba vivo y vivía discutiendo con mi madre en vez de disfrutar y ser felices los dos. Pero yo era muy pequeño para entender lo que pasaba pero aun así tengo recuerdos de ello. De repente Alice se fue y me dejo hablando solo, lo que me preocupo porque ella no es de esas personas que dejan hablando sola a la gente. Así que cambie mi estado a ocupado y me fui a buscar al refrigerador algo para comer y me quede como ocupado pero conectado por si Alice volvía a aparecer.

**Alice POV**

Me desperté, no sabia ni que hora era, suponía que no era muy tarde ya que Jane no había vuelto tome un baño rápido, agarre algunas botellas de Martini y de cerveza y volví a mi cuarto. Los gritos volvieron a empezar así que volví a ponerme como antes coloque música en mi celular y me puse los audífonos y luego me volví a conectar al MSN, destape una cerveza y comencé a tomar.

Edward aun seguía conectado así que le hable

_-perdón hermanito por dejarte hablando solo, sabes que yo no soy así, es que me quede dormida sin darme cuenta T.T_

_-no importa hermanita, no tienes que pedirme perdón porque no hiciste nada malo, a cualquiera le puede pasar._

Le conte como hice para evadir los gritos y el me dijo que no quería que terminara borracha.

Estuvimos hablando horas, pero ambos nos tuvimos que ir. Nos despedimos y antes de irse dijo:

_-si no fuera porque estamos cada uno en cada extremo del continente estaría contigo en este momento tan difícil para ti, para abrazarte y consolarte. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti y siempre te voy a querer nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides._

Sin darme tiempo a contestar nada se fue, así que yo también me fui. Tome el ultimo sorbo de las botellas y me acosté intentando dormir y pensando en las palabras de Edward.

_**Y que les pareció?**_

_**Se aceptan críticas sugerencias lo que sea**_

_**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Yess-alice**_


	5. Chapter V Sentimientos Revueltos

**Capitulo V: Sentimientos Revueltos**

Alice POV

Mi vida no podía ser mas miserable, menos mal que por lo menos hablar con Ed me había aliviado un poco, aunque la resaca que tenia ahora era muy grande. La verdad no entendía a Esme y Carlisle, ellos se llevaban mal, se gritaban, ellos ya no tenían aquella "chispa" entre ellos, porque no se divorciaban y terminaba con el dolor de ambos, aunque a decir verdad no solo de ellos sino que también de Jane y yo. Yo ya estaba cansada de sus peleas y que se la agarraran conmigo ya que Jane se las ingeniaba para escapar, las groserías que me decían cada vez que las escuchaba me partían el corazón, ya no sabia que hacer.

Con resaca y todo partí hacia el liceo luego de arreglarme, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en aquella casa, en aquella tortura, ya ni Jasper lograba alegrarme. El día pasó mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Ya eran las 17:00 en un os minutos saldría y estaría en casa.

Edward POV

Era sábado hoy no tendría clases, eso era un alivio para mi, la verdad no tenia ganas de mucho, me encontraba aun en mi cama pensando en todos los problemas que tenia Alice, pobre pequeña de verdad la quería ayudar pero no me era posible, entre al foro y me percate que en la familia de Alice había una nueva miembro. Irina, ella seria un personaje que no era de mi libro favorito ya que su nick decía "Tamara". Hable con ella ya que la verdad no tenía nada que hacer y me vendrían bien más amigos además de Ali.

_-Hola- le dije_

_-Hola soy Tamara pero puedes decirme Tami- dijo la chica amablemente_

_-Como andas?- le pregunte_

_-Pues bien aunque la verdad no se mucho de esto, y tu como estas?-dijo_

_-Yo pues bien-se lo envié pero quería saber algo mas_

_-Has visto a Ali la dueña de la familia?-agregue_

_-La verdad hoy solo unos segundo, me dijo que tenia clases y se fue-me dijo algo intrigada-_

_-Porque quieres saberlo? Y perdón si sueno algo metida-dijo la chica apenada_

_-Es solo que esto preocupado por ella por algo que paso ayer pero decuida-se lo envié_

_-Disculpa pero ya debo irme-agregue-_

_-Esta bien descuida fue un gusto-dijo_

Sin contestarle me fui, solo había conectado porque quería asegurarme que Ali estuviera bien, ella se había vuelto la hermanita que yo nunca tuve.

Me percate que tenía un msj en el celular, era de Heidi

"_Eddi amor perdóname si, soy algo celosa, te amo"_

Ella se había percatado que estaba algo defraudado de ella por haber entrado para vigilarme a la familia, me di cuenta que estaba arrepentida y se me ocurrió una idea para que sus celos se fueran.

Pase el resto de la tarde planeando, me percate de la hora y volví a mi laptop en busca de Ali nuevamente.

Alice POV

Hacia ya varios minutos que me había conectado y no me di cuenta que Ed no estaba ya que estaba charlando muy animadamente con Tamara, la chica nueva o mejor dicho Irina, Tamara solo era el nombre de su personaje.

Ella me conto que hacia unas horas Edward había estado y había preguntado por mi un tanto preocupado, en ese momento se me dibujo una sonrisa. Que me pasaba porque sonreía ante la idea de que Edward se preocupara por mi, después de todo era normal, nosotros éramos "hermanitos".

A los minutos se conecto Edward, tuvimos una charla nada revélate, la verdad de las mismas cosas de siempre.

Cuando se despidió unas palabras quedaron marcadas en mi mente

"Siempre cuidare de ti hermanita porque eres una persona muy especial para mi".

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez para mí, que me estaba pasando?

Edward POV

La verdad me sentía muy feliz ahora, arreglaría todo con Heidi y sus celos, con Bella todo marchaba bien pero a decir verdad no podía olvidar la foto de ella que me había mostrado, pero lo que mas me ponía feliz era que Alie estaba mejor, estaba bien.

Me acosté luego de media hora y susurre para mi "mi Ali esta bien" y vino a mi mente lo que le había dicho "siempre te cuidare", pare mis pensamientos por dios Edward que te sucede dije para mi mismo

Se que debí haber actualizado hace mucho pero había perdido la contraseña y tuve problemas personales y exámenes se que paso como mas de un año pero ahora si prometo empezar a actualizar

Espero sus comentarios

yess-alice


End file.
